theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
Out of Time (The Flash: Episode)
Out of Time Synopsis LIAM MCINTYRE GUEST STARS AS THE WEATHER WIZARD; CISCO REALIZES DR. WELLS IS HIDING SOMETHING: Mark Mardon aka The Weather Wizard (Guest Star Liam McIntyre) appears in Central City intent on avenging his brother Clyde’s death, and sets his sights on Joe (Jesse L. Martin), who shot Clyde. When Mardon attacks Joe and Barry (Grant Gustin), Barry is able to Super Speed them to safety but Mardon gets away. Barry warns Joe not to go after a Metahuman alone but Joe doesn't listen and ends up in grave danger. Meanwhile, Cisco (Carlos Valdes) looks into the night the team captured The Reverse Flash and realizes something doesn't add up and begins to wonder whether Joe was right about Dr. Wells (Tom Cavanagh). Barry and Linda (Guest Star Malese Jow) end up on an awkward double date with Eddie (Rick Cosnett) and Iris (Candice Patton). Thor Freudenthal Directed The Episode Written by Todd Helbing & Aaron Helbing. Summary A year ago, Mark and Clyde Mardon get in the plane and escape. Clyde shoots Joe's partner Frank Chyre as they leave, killing the police detective. As they fly off, Mark reminds his younger brother that he's been taking care of him since he's 10. The particle accelerator at S.T.A.R. Labs explodes and a wave of energy smashes into the plane, splitting it open. Barry takes Linda bowling and is surprised to see Iris and Eddie there. Iris invites the other couple to join them and Linda agrees. Barry reluctantly goes along with her and the couples play against each other. Barry suggests that Linda write an article about the alley since the owner is selling it, unaware that both Eddie and Linda are watching him and Iris together. At the morgue, Mark comes in and orders the coroner to tell him who killed his brother Clyde. When the coroner refuses to divulge confidential information, Mark generates a ball of hail and smashes the man to the ground, and repeats his question. The coroner says that he doesn't remember and Mark generates a bigger hail blast. At S.T.A.R. Labs, Harrison and Cisco are having a movie night and Harrison wonders why Cisco isn't at his brother's celebratory dinner. Cisco says that he's been getting along better with his family since he hasn't been stopping by. Before Harrison can pursue the matter, Cisco's computer picks up an alarm at the morgue. Eddie receives a call about the break-in as well and tells the others that he has to leave. Barry excuses himself as well and super speed to the morgue. As he runs through the streets, he sees what appears to be a duplicate of himself running alongside him. He breaks to a halt but the figure disappears. When Flash arrives at the morgue, he finds the coroner's corpse on the floor. After Barry switches out of costume, he joins with Joe and Eddie as they secure the crime scene. Singh is there and tells the detectives that the major is making the investigation a high priority. Barry and Joe notice water on the floor even though the sprinkler system didn't go off, and a small piece of ice next to the coroner's body. Barry examines the impact marks on the coroner's torso and concludes that the man was battered to death in a hail storm. Eddie plays back the report the coroner was making at the time and Joe recognizes Mark's voice on the tape... and realize that he's back for revenge. At the lab, Harrison tells Joe and Barry that both Mardon brothers must have gained the same power to control weather. He points out that Mark's control is much more precise, letting him summon weather effects indoors. Cisco nicknames Mark "Weather Wizard" and shows the others a wand-like device he was developing to ground Clyde's powers before his death. When Joe is called to the station, Barry tells Harrison about the superspeed doppelganger, and Harrison promises to investigate once they deal with Mark. The next day, Joe, Eddie, and Barry meet with Singh, who orders Joe to stay in the station and coordinate the investigation. As they leave, Iris comes in and Joe tells Eddie and Barry not to tell her anything. Eddie brushes past Iris and goes to his desk, and she talks to him privately. The detective says that he didn't like the way she and Barry were getting along at the bowling alley, and complains that something has complained about them recently, leaving him feeling left out. As Joe and Barry drive to get lunch, Barry wonders why Joe is so unconcerned about Mark's intention to kill him. Joe claims that he's fine, and Barry tells him about how his relationship with Iris has changed. As they talk, it starts raining and Joe turns on the wipers. On the radio, the weatherman says that it's a beautiful day and Joe brakes to a halt. Mark pulls up behind them in a truck and brings down a lightning bolt, and Barry gets Joe out of the car just in time as it explodes. Back at the station, Singh restricts Joe to the station to keep him safe. He suggests that Joe have Iris contact Flash, but Joe refuses to involve his daughter. Once Singh leaves, Joe tells Barry that it's personal because Mark's brother killed his partner. Barry reminds his foster father that he didn't take out Clyde alone, and Joe points out that none of his fellow cops know that Mark is a metahuman. At Picture News, Mason approaches Iris and shows her a photo of Harrison at Stagg Industries on the night that Simon disappeared, six months ago. The reporter wants Iris to start asking her friends about Harrison. Iris goes to get some coffee and bumps into Linda, who says that it's clear from the bowling alley incident that Iris still has feelings for Barry no matter what she claims. Later, Barry and Iris meet at Jitters. When iris brings up Linda's complaint, they both hastily agree that they weren't too friendly. Iris then asks Barry if he thinks Harrison is hiding something, and Barry insists that his friend is a good man. At S.T.A.R. Labs, Cisco finishes the weather wand and Harrison compliments him on his work. Once he leaves, Barry tells Cisco and Caitlin about Iris' concerns, and insists that she's wrong. However, Cisco isn't so sure. That night, Cisco meets Joe at the station and gives him the wand. He asks why Joe thought Harrison had murdered Nora West, but Joe refuses to discuss it. As Cisco takes the elevator down, he sees Mark enter the station and calls Barry. Meanwhile, Mark calls to Joe and gathers a storm above the station. Joe tries to get to the wand but Mark blasts him back and then unleashes a storm, blasting everyone back. When he throws a lightning bolt at Joe, Singh leaps in the way and takes the blast instead. Flash arrives, grabs the wand, and uses it to stop Mark's powers. The metahuman flees and Flash takes Singh to the hospital. As Caitlin prepares to leave for the night, she assures Cisco that he couldn't have stopped Mark. Cisco asks her what she thinks of Harrison, and then tells her about Joe's suspicions about their boss' involvement in Nora's murder. He then points out that the containment field to hold Reverse Flash failed under suspicious circumstances, and asks Caitlin to keep Harrison out of the lab while he checks out the systems. Joe and Barry meet Singh's fiancé, Rob, at the hospital. The surgeon tells them that they've stabilized Singh, but he suffered brain damage and may not walk again. Furious, Joe goes to find Mark, after ordering Barry to stay with Iris and keep her safe. The next morning, Barry goes to Picture News to meet with Iris. Mason comes over and tells him that she went to see her father, and wonders how Barry can be friends with a man who is a liar and a sociopath. He accuses Harrison of killing Staff despite being restricted to Barry, and says that he has proof on digital that will be published in the Sunday edition. At S.T.A.R. Labs, Cisco activates the containment unit and begins checking the readings. Joe goes to the Mardon brothers' former hideout from six years ago. Eddie is already there, and says that he wasn't going to let his partner face Mark on his own. Barry comes home early and Iris asks if he's seen Joe. He tells her what Mason said, and Iris admits that she doesn't know anything about the evidence Mason claims to have. She jokingly asks how things are going with Linda, and Barry realizes that she doesn't think Linda is the right woman for him. Cisco finds an anomaly in the data and replays the visuals from the night of Reverse Flash's temporary capture. Joe and Eddie check out the old apartment and find the window. There's a Picture News on the bed with the article on Mark prominently displayed, and Joe realizes that Mark knew they were coming. A high wind suddenly sucks him out the window before Eddie can do anything. Joe wakes up a short time later, his leg broken, and finds himself tied up on a pier. Mark is there and tells Joe that almost every bone in his body was broken when the plane went down a year ago. He plans to take revenge just not on Joe but on everyone and everything he loves. Caitlin takes Harrison to Jitters for coffee and tries to stall him. As they talk, Caitlin keeps checking her watch. Iris and Barry watch as Eddie rallies the troops to find Joe and Mark. Barry promises iris that he'll bring Joe back to her, just as Iris gets a call from Mark. He tells her to come to the waterfront alone without telling the police, and then throws the phone into the water. Barry insists on going with her and they head for the elevator just as Linda comes in. He assures his girlfriend that it isn't what it looks like and he has an emergency to deal with, and leaves with Iris. Harrison finally has enough and suggests to Caitlin that they return to the lab and help Cisco pinpoint Mark's location. She goes to get their coffee to go, and turns back to discover that Harrison is gone, leaving his wheelchair behind. As Cisco replays the recording of Reverse Flash, Harrison walks casually into the containment room. Mark spots Barry and Iris at the waterfront and gives the binoculars to Joe. He then says that Joe will get to watch as he kills his daughter. Joe begs him to spare Iris, but Mark says that she'll pay for Joe's sins and begins to summon a storm. Harrison congratulates Cisco on his intelligence and explains that his name is Eobard Thawne... and a distant relative of Eddie's. Cisco wonders how he could be in the same room as Reverse Flash and Harrison demonstrates how he's super-fast enough to leave a duplicate image of himself behind. He then explains that he traveled into the past to kill Barry, not Nora. Cisco wonders why his mentor has been teaching Barry to go faster if he wants him dead, and Harrison explains that he's been marooned in the 21st century for the last 15 years. The only way to return is to use Flash's speed, and he won't let anyone get in his way. Cisco offers to help him, but Harrison sadly tells him that he's not that intelligent. He vibrates his hand at superspeed and prepares to strike, and admits that he's grown fond of Cisco and considers him a son. However, Harrison points out that to him, Cisco has been dead for centuries... and then kills him. Barry and Iris see the storm coming and he tells Iris to get away. Iris refuses and says that she feels the same way about Barry that he feels about her: she loves him. They kiss as a giant tidal wave forms in the harbor. Barry calls Caitlin and cuts her off when she tries to tell him what happened at Jitters. She suggests that he run along the coastline fast enough to create a vortex and stop the wave, but warns that he may not be fast enough to pull it off. Barry hangs up and apologizes to Iris, and then dons his Flash costume. As Iris stares in shock, Flash tells her to run and then speeds off. He runs along the coastline, faster and faster, and then suddenly disappears. Flash finds himself in the past, running alongside himself. He brakes to a stop and realizes that he's in the exact same spot where he stopped earlier when he saw himself. Cast Main Cast Members *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen *Candice Patton as Iris West *Jesse L. Martin as Joe West *Rick Cosnett as Eddie Thawne *Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow *Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon *Tom Cavanagh as Eobard Thawne Recurring Cast Members *Liam McIntyre as Weather Wizard *Chad Rook as Clyde Mardon *Malese Jow as Linda Park *Patrick Sabongui as David Singh *Roger Howarth as Mason Bridge Guest Stars *Jenn MacLean Angus as Surgeon *Jeremy Schuetze as Rob *Fred Henderson as Coroner *Naomi King as Woman Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *The Episode Title Out of Time is a clear reference to The Film Back to The Future where The DeLorean's Licence Plate reads "outatime" which is a shorthand version of the phrase "out of time" expression. Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4138338/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Out_of_Time *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/The_Flash_(2014_TV_Series)_Episode:_Out_of_Time Episode 15